XAllyx
|place=13/18 |challenges=3 |votesagainst=8 |days=21 |season2=Machu Picchu |tribes2= |place2=6/18 |challenges2=5 |votesagainst2=8 |days2=33}} , also known as Ally, was a castaway on and , as well as a housemate who competed on . Ally was a major player and character in the pre-merge of Survivor: Saint Vincent, forging multiple strong relationships and playing a key role in all of her pre-swap tribal councils. At the swap, Ally's tribal line majority seemed to set her up to make the merge but after one of her tribemates flipped, she was sent into the minority. Despite pleading to the other tribe at a live challenge, Ally was unable to earn mercy from either tribe and was the last person voted off before the merge in 13th place. Ally returned to Survivor: Machu Picchu and quickly became a key player. After being excluded from a meninist alliance on her original tribe, Ally was able to flip her fellow castaways against the perpetrators and orchestrate their demise during the pre-merge. When the merge hit, Ally was seen as a huge threat yet managed to position herself in the majority, taking out her opposition one by one. Once the minority was eliminated, however, Ally had nowhere left to hide and was voted off in 6th place after her former allies deemed her too much of a threat to sit next to at the end. Survivor: Saint Vincent Profile *'Name (Age):' Ally *'Partner:' Alissa *'Tribe Designation:' *'Current Residence:' New York, New York *'Personal Claim of Fame:' I am the community’s mother. *'Inspiration in Life:' Demi Lovato *'Hobbies:' Binge Watching *'Pet Peeves:' Eva-Maria thinking she’s better than me. *'3 Words To Describe You:' Sarcastic, Determined, Loud *'If you could have 3 things on an island, what would they be and why?:' Nothing, I would rather die if I was stranded on an island. What is the point of living? *'Survivor Contestant you are Most Like:' I’m most like Ciera because I like to see things in different lights to see what truly is best for me. *'Reason for being on Survivor:' It’s my last one before College and I haven’t won anything big in a while... *'Why do you think will be Sole Survivor?:' Because it would be an epic story arc LMAO Voting History Survivor: Machu Picchu Profile *'Name(Age):' Ally (21) *'Tribe Designation:' Supay *'Current Residence:' NEW YOOOOWK BABEEE *'Personal Claim Of Fame:' I know how to work a Ferris Wheel... *'Pet Peeves:' Scammers *'Favorite Past Moment:' All my bitchy parchments...oops sorry Jack and Alex :( *'Previous Louvre ORG Player You Respect the Most:' Alissa because she was the one that kept me sane for like 2 rounds *'Previous Louvre ORG Player You Respect the Least:' Chris Blue, you suck! *'Why Did You Come Back?:' Jake kept me locked up and said “Nows your time!” Voting History Louvre Big Brother 2 Profile *'Name (Age):' Ally *'Current Residence:' New York *'Occupation:' College student! *'Three Adjectives to Describe Yourself:' Sarcastic, Determined, Loud *'Favorite Activities?:' Hosting 5 orgs at the same time while playing! *'Most Difficult Part of Living in the Louvre Big Brother House:' Inactives suck ass. *'Types of people NOT to live with:' Eva-Maria. *'How Would I Handle "The Unexpected"?:' According to my daddy Julie Chen says expect it! *'My life's motto is:' Legs closed, tits out. *'Anything Else?:' You can leave your legs open too if you want. Player History Voting History Trivia Category:Castaways Category:Female Castaways Category:Saint Vincent Castaways Category:Canouan Tribe Category:13th Place Category:Housemates Category:Female Housemates Category:Louvre Big Brother 2 Housemates Category:9th Place Category:Machu Picchu Castaways Category:Supay